


Covered in Wilderness [Ficart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Drama, Dreams & Nightmares, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Romance, SPN/J2 Bang 2019, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for "Covered in Wilderness" bygeeky_ramblings, forSupernatural & J2 Bang 2019.Fic summary: The Road So Far: When Mary made the deal with Yellow Eyes to save John’s life, she had no clue that she would have ended up burning up on the ceiling of Sam’s bedroom but what if she didn’t?  What if it was John who went into the nursery that night and suffered Mary’s fate.  Now it’s up to protect her family from the demon Azazel but she doesn’t want anything to do with the family business or have any part in raising her son in the life.   She will anything to protect her boys including getting a little help from a friend.





	Covered in Wilderness [Ficart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



_Cover Art_

 

_Out of the Way_


End file.
